The Tail of Nora Mistblade and Zena
by Japankid
Summary: In the Zorgan world, King Gorg is destroying this once beautiful land.Young teens get there dragons are trained as DragonMasters to help withthefightagainst him.Nora gets a dragon and an amazing adventure that not only saves the World but herownbrotherR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You're doing it wrong."

"Shut up Art." I retorted losing my concentration as I glared at my older brother who was supposed to be giving mom water instead of taunting me at my archery skills.

"Well do it right and then I'll shut up and leave you alone." Said Artemis Mistblade in a cool voice, trying to sound cool.

I sighed in frustration, and then closed my eyes and started to breathe, the afternoon wind played with my long straight brown hair with its black highlights. My electric green eyes were somewhat pulsing with concentration and focus on the intended target, a poor apple on top of a stump. My hunting boots that came up to my knees felt comfortable on my feet and was white as snow but had a black design on them. My tunic was white with the same black design on it that attracted many boys attention. White slacks covered my thighs. I placed my arrow into my black bow and aimed, still with my eyes closed. A breath in and…

"TODAY!" barked Artemis Mistblade making me have shivers of anger. I knew he was over there trying to look cool with his cocky grin, wearing his red and black tunic, hunting boots and slacks.

"Don't your know of any other village girls to harass besides me."

"Nope but you're my number one girl."

"Flattered." I replied sarcastically.

"Now shut up and shoot."

I sighed and pretended that my older brother wasn't there (which is very hard to do) and with my eyes shut I released. My arrow flew and made some bark fly off the stump, my aim was to low, my smile faded.

Art started laughing his head off, "Oh Yes Nora Mistblade, you are destined to do great things like, oh, cutting down trees."

I angrily went over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Instead of pissing me off then why don't you just give that water to mum, she's coming out soon to yell at you for slacking off."

"Oh really, if that happens ill do your chores for a month."

"Deal." I said smiling as I shook hands with him.

"Now, do it again."

"But ART!"

"NOW!!!"

I grumbled as I returned my old spot and grabbed another arrow.

Our cottage door then opened and my mother came out, she was dressed in her fortune teller's outfit and her electric green eyes mimicked mine and Art's but Art had her raven black hair with blood red streaks.

"ARTEMIS MISTBLADE, I NEED THAT WATER NOW!!!!!" hollered Julia Mistblade, anger stretched all over her face. "NO SLACKING OFF IN MY HOUSE!!"

Art glared at me.

"I hope you like taking care of Rex!" I said smiling.

He pointed at the apple, "Just fire away sis."

He left leaving me in slight rage and while looking at Art walking away I aimed my arrow and fired, the apple exploded into applesauce.

Art had shook his head at me and just continued to walk.

I sighed and started to grab another arrow, I don't tell the future but I can somewhat see it. However, it can change at any time by a change of an idea Or sometimes doing nothing about it sometimes changes the future. My father was working as a General of the public army against the evil ruler, King Gorg. Gorg used to be a prince but then his father King Terimus died of a sudden illness. King Gorg has been destroying the peaceful land King Terimus had been trying to build for so long, my father left when I was just born. Now I am fourteen and will soon become a Dragon Master.

The cottage door then opened again and my mom came out again.

"Nora, can you please check on Rex and do the main chores?"

"But Artemis said he'll do it."

"I need to talk to your brother."

"Sure mom!" I replied, shrugging, slightly happy to go see Rex, Art's dragon.

Rex is Art's basic dragon. Every dragon master gets one dragon and both the dragon and the master go through training so they become stronger and more powerful. There were healing dragons and elemental powered dragons and just plain evil dragons. King Gorg has an evil dragon himself, some say it's even his own personal guardian but that can't be possible. Guardians are like a family thing, each family gets a different animal guardian but Guardians only revealed themselves to there person for special reasons, I was also told that they cant take a pure animal form, there in your mind. Rex was just a little egg when Art got him and I was six at the time. Art then discovered a few years ago that Rex was a fire dragon but I disagree, Rex's favorite thing to do is fly so it's got to be air but Art is right. Rex had accidentally set the barn on fire. Lately however, Art hasn't been taking care of Rex and leaving it to me which is wrong. Rex wouldn't be able to grow or mature into his powers when he's not taken care of by his master.

I eagerly opened the barn door and there was Rex, he looked like the European dragons or the Eragons as I call them. But deep down Rex was just a big softy.

"Hey boy, how's my little Rexie?" I said in a cooing voice.

Like a huge dog Rex crouched down, shacking his tail and eagerly licked my face. He wasn't full gown yet just medium sized. Huge red designs were all over his body and wings.

"Are you hungry Boy!?! Don't worry I am getting your food." I said as I started walking over too the tack room. I placed my bow and arrow on a shelf near my sword my father made for me. I was about to leave when I noticed a huge box on top of my desk right next to my computer. I closely walked over to it thinking about bombs but no ticking noise was heard, then I read the return address.

General Jacob Mistblade

Under the northern Mountains

The Urban city

I sighed in relief and started to open it. I was surprised to find a beautiful huge egg in the box. It was white with a beautiful black swirling design on it. On top of it was a letter, I opened with a letter opener and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Nora,_

_ How are you Nora? Is your brother still annoying you? I am guessing that you didn't expect this package coming this early, unlike your brother. That's because this is a very special egg, I personally knew the person who suggested that this egg go to you. I trust that you will meet him soon. I can't really answer your questions from your last letter because that would be classified information. I do hope you enjoyed your egg._

_ Love, Dad_

_P.S I think a good name would be Zena, I love you_

I placed the letter on top of my desk and then I picked up my egg, surprised that I could pick it up so easily I hurried over to the center of the tack room table and placed my egg carefully onto the table. I felt a surge of sensation. Dragon Masters didn't get there eggs until they were at least fifteen.

I was shacking excitedly, when would my egg hatch? Should I sit on it like a chicken? Do I keep it warm? I then heard the growling impertinence of Rex.

"Don't worry Rex, I am coming." I said in a sigh, regretfully leaving my egg to stay on top of the table. I went over to a corner where an old fashioned barrel stood. I took off the lid and shoved my sleeve up to my elbow before actually putting my whole arm through the wet chicken blood. I pulled out a huge chunk of raw meat out of the barrel. Holding my breath, I hurried went to Rex and tossed him the meat. Like a dog, he caught it in his mouth. But burped up a flame of fire. I picked up my egg again and went over to an empty horse stall. With the hay in the stall I made a little nest for my dragon egg. I traced the swirls absent mindedly. When Artemis got his he slept right next to it. Should I do the same thing? I usually sleep with Rex, but I don't think that he'll mind for just a couple of nights without me. When these thoughts came to me a wave of sleep came at me like a bullet. I yawned and curled up next to my dragon egg. Maybe, just maybe, my dragon could be better then Rex.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was flying, flying in a beautiful sky. I looked down and saw that I wasn't flying but just on a huge white dragon. When I say huge, I mean HUGE! Bigger then Rex or any other dragon in the world. White as snow and covered in black designs, swirling, square, stars, you name it, it was there. It was strong and powerful as it soared through the clouds.

In my right hand was a shield and in the other was my sword, the one my father sent me. I felt my bow and arrows on my back. I was taller and filled with determination. I felt blood flowing from my head, which was suddenly draining all of my energy. The dragon suddenly did a head dive, heading straight to the earth with so much speed I almost fell off. Once I gained my grip, I looked at the earth expecting a beautiful mountainside. What I saw was Hell.

The most bloodiest war was occurring and dragons were everywhere. Fighting one another, their masters right next to them. Dragons in the air and on the ground. Many of them were just dead masses. I looked at the majestic dragon I was riding. Would this one become just like all the others.

"Nora! What do we do!" came an urgent voice in my head. I looked around with confusion.

"What the Hell?" I hollered, big mistake, I swallowed a bug.

"Nora," came the voice again. "The usual I am guessing."

"Uuuuh, yes?" I said with uncertainty.

The dragon started flying like a bullet towards the enemy lines and blew fire at the enemy on the ground. An enemy dragon and its rider came flying towards us. With instinct I screamed a word, a powerful word in a different language.

"GALAD"

Lightning strikes started attacking and it strikes the other rider and his dragon. With bone crushing screams the dragon plummeted from the sky, crashing onto the ground. They were dead instantly.

My heart died with them. It was so heartbroken I started crying with hurt and loss. The confusion started to sink in. What did I just do? Magic? What was going on? What language did I just speak in?

"Nora, it's your dad! He needs us!" came the voice in my head again. The Dragon suddenly turned towards the other side of the battle. It started heading towards a man fighting with another man. He was tall and had dark brown hair. His eyes were a very hypnotic blue. He was muscular and wielding a triumphant sword. He was wearing golden armor. His aurora was of a true warrior.

My father's opponent was another magnificent warrior. He was covered in silver armor.

He had long black hair and the face of death.

Their dragons were a completely different story. My father's dragon was ten times bigger then the white dragon I was riding. It was the same hypnotic blue as my father's eyes. The designs however were only yellow waves.

The silver opponent's dragon was something from a nightmare. He was pure black and looked liked he belonged in the underworld. He looked like the supposed jabberwocky in that creepy poem and portrayed in Alice in Wonderland. Black and Green, this dragon screamed of unexplainable horrors.

The Dragon and I were only five feet away when my father was killed right in front of my eyes. Pure anger and hatred controlled my senses. I don't even remember getting off the white dragon as I started attacking my fathers killer.

He looked surprised at first but then he started to actually take me seriously. Then I felt a terrible pain in my chest. I got down on my knees, my fathers killer was laughing.

"Your brother is a wonderful killer!"

I turned and Art was standing over the beautiful white dragon that I was riding. His deadly sword was inside the beautiful dragon. Then the whole world froze. I didn't feel any pain anymore. I looked right at my brothers eyes.

"Do you understand what going on here Nora?"

It was a completely different voice. It wasn't in my head either. In fact their was no noise at all, everybody around me was frozen in mid action.

"Am I dead?" I asked out loud, waiting for someone to confirm it so that I can get out of this nightmare.

"No, not really. I just stopped time for you." Came the voice again.

"But why did you stop time? Who are you anyways?" I hollered, my fear overcoming my senses.

"Oh right, your new." Replied the voice, "I am old you'll have to forgive me."

A golden light appeared behind the dead white dragon. And then as soon as it appeared it was gone. I heard noises behind the dead once beautiful animal.

"Who's there!" I hollered, ready to take down anybody who was going to fight me.

"Really Nora, you have to relax. Your safe, you never were in any danger." Replied the voice, this time it was clearly behind the dead dragon.

I was shocked to see who had been talking to me. It was a creature with so much power and wisdom beyond my years I was afraid to be standing in front of him.

He was pure white and had dark moody eyes. His hoofs were a shade of gold darker then the golden horns on his head. He was a stag but I knew that's not exactly what he was, a stag was to easy to say. He was something magical, something that was completely out of this world.

The animal bowed low and said quite calmly "Nora Mistblade, my name is Chuchip. It is an honor to meet you at last."

I stood there, frozen with awe and with complete rudeness I spluttered "What are you?"

Chuchip laughed. "I am a Goldhorn or Steinbock if you want the translation. Your father never thought you would be the rude type."

"I am sorry but I am just really shaken up, you see I don't usually die in my dreams." I replied, standing up properly, gazing at this amazing creature.

"Yes, well this isn't really your dream. Its your future." Replied Chuchip, turning his head to look at Art. Art was definetly more older, and he looked like my father's killer, death masked on his face.

"How could this be my future?" I asked in fear and anger. "How could Art and I get involved in such things as this war!"

"Nora, you are more like your father then ever." Replied Chuchip smiling, however, it was a somewhat sad smile. "However you do have your mothers abilities I give you that much."

"How does that have anything to do with it! How could this be my future? My brother killing this beautiful creature somehow kills me, how can that be? I don't even have a dragon!" I hollered, indicating the dead white Dragon that I had been riding.

"Nora, you know this dragons name." replied the bright goldenhorned stag, indicating the dragon himself.

A name instantly came to my head. "Zena." I said, gazing at the huge and powerful dragon, who was dying at my brothers hand. "This is my dragon."

Chuchip nodded, with some sadness.

"And that voice I heard before when we were flying. It wasn't you, it was her." I said walking up to my beautiful white dragon that was once so powerful and strong.

"DragonMasters and their Dragons have a telepathy with each other." Explained Chuchip.

I touched Zena's head. The look of pain on her sculpted face was frozen in agony. I couldn't even bare to look at it, it hurt so much. I slowly backed away. With pain I asked "Who are you."

"I am your guardian." Replied Chuchip. "I have been your fathers guardian and his fathers guardian and way back until the world had started and the first Mistbalde was born."

I gazed at him. This beautiful creature was my guardian!

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked. These answers were important to me.

"Because Nora, the path to this future has already begun and you are the first Mistblade to have the ability to change the path of destruction before you. You know how the future can be changed, its changing it that requires skill."

I gazed at my father's killer, he swamed in the back of my mind. I had seen him before.

"So, I need to prevent this war from happening?" I asked, gripping my sword with a steady hand.

"Not the war but the individuals. In this path you have many lives of the ones that you love being destroyed. You need to change that." Replied my elegent guardian.

"How do I do that?" I asked, feeling confused. "I am only fourteen, how can I change the course of the future?"

"You will find the answers that you seek within yourself."

"How the hell is that supposed to help?" I cried, frustration kicking in.

"By looking inside yourself, you will find me. I am always going to be with you no matter what happens."

I looked up at Chuchip, feeling worn and torn like I was running miles.

"Now you must return to the real world, someone is waiting for you."

"When will I see you again?" I asked, as the world all around me started to move again.

"Soon young Nora, real soon."

I was dying, and my fathers killer gave the final blow.

I awoke with a start in the barn, covered in a sticky wet goo on my face.

"REX!" I hollered expecting to see him wagging his tail but instead was a slippery little baby dragon. She was white as snow. No black markings, no pains of death on he smiling face.

"Hello Zena." I said happily, picking up my own dragon.

"Nora, your in danger!"


End file.
